User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
}} Congratulations --- -- (s)talkpage 09:14, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :I agree. ---Jamster--- 09:15, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::What's this about? RT 10:52, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::User talk:LordBiro, bottom --- -- (s)talkpage 10:54, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Grats times 1000000, well done, even if you didn't want it. RT 10:56, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::::/agree --Shadowcrest 15:45, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::About time. Lord Belar 22:26, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ditto. Congrats! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>]][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|''.cнаt^']] 00:18, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks everyone! It's only been really, really recently that I can actually get online and do things once again, so don't worry...I am back soon. Just remember that I have ''everything to catch up on, not just GuildWiki - I've been unplugged for so long now, I have people everywhere looking for me, to be honest. And RL can trump GWiki for importance, amazing as that sounds. :) (T/ ) 06:13, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh, congrats and stuff. Welcome back too. 06:16, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks entropy! RT 06:20, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yay! The Entrooperz are no longer leaderless!--Gigathrash 06:27, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :What are you talking about? Everything > RL! If I didn't need to be alive to live, I would just give up on RL altogether and spend all my time working on other things. :Anyway, congrats (again) on your promotion, awesome to see you online again, and thanks a bunch for my own promotion. I'm slightly jaded by the position at the moment, all the good vandals have moved to the offical wiki... bah, but who needs an endless supply of gibberbots to ban anyway. (I do.) :Ah, but on that note, being a B-crat is fun, is it not? You get to promote and demote people at your whim! Well, perhaps not, but you do have the ability to do so. If only you had server access, don't even get me started on all the awesome things you can do with the localsettings.php file alone. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:55, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I can change any of the MediaWiki messages. It's a start. :) Thanks though...I'll tell you one thing that we do need sysops to work on, is the large delete queue of usused and untagged images. Hehe. (T/ ) 07:57, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::Wonderful. I was looking at those images before; a lot of armor images, some rather nice ones... a good number of them probably should be used. I'll have to take a dig through that later on. With a small handful of Admins chipping away at that, it should be cleared up easily enough. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:02, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::About 22,000 unattributed immages left, if you want to know. 08:36, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Didn't realize there were that many images, period. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:14, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::There are probably close to 100,000 images total. But in actuality it might be higher than that. I dunno. 09:22, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Eh, I'll let you count them. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:40, 3 March 2008 (UTC) grats Entropy. Cress Arvein(Talk) 00:24, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Congrats ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777 (talk) 00:42, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Grats and bye-bye-- (Talk) ( ) 00:49, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Congrats (again) Since you've been upgraded to a bcrat, I figured an upgrade in your cards was in order, so have a new one! --Gigathrash 23:47, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Image Copyright Template I have been trying diligently to fix the image copyright template for the past couple hours or so, and I think I have made a lot of progress. My current progress can be found here and my talk page is the guinea pig. Please I would appreciate any help on it, as I really believe this is working! A couple of kinks I'm still trying to work out are: #For some reason I have an open tag }} at the very end, and I can't quite figure it out. Its not a horribly big deal, but just looks un-neat. Found and fixed this. :D GG for me! #The template requires the person applying it to fill in the user name of the person who is receiving the template. This is no big deal, but I am fairly sure there is a way to do this where you don't have to put in the persons username. Something like root user page or something I recall it very vaguely, but I know it exists. Thanks to me finally finding RT's welcome template,(which ironically enough is saved on my mainpage -_- Rt seriously put that on your userpage somewhere :P) I found the BASEPAGENAME command I was looking for. By addding the user:user field, I was able to get the link to usercontributions/images to work properly, which is what I was trying to solve in the first place. Then I figured instead of having to list the images separately as depicted in *Image:image_name.jpg *Image:another_name.png ~~~~ I figured, why not have this included in the template. I utilized your lame template design to accomplish this. I would appreciate all code friendly users to help out with this! Thanks. -- Sk8 (T) 12:12, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Well I think that I have completed it! -- Sk8 (T) 12:40, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Also a problem I am seeing with the original template is the use of Image copyright problem at the top of the template. This creates a section on the user talk page, AND if anyone clicks the edit button for that section, instead of editing the user's talk page, edits the template. -- Sk8 (T) 12:59, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well scratch that 2nd scratch off. BASEPAGENAME I thought worked, but if the user's name is more than 1 word, BASEPAGENAME does not fill in the _'s ... so it falls apart. So I had to put back in the Username field. -- Sk8 (T) 13:12, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Funny, isn't it, that by the time she logs on to see all this you'll be done? You're like one of those people who sits in Starbucks writing so people can watch him. 13:43, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::LMFAO cept I'm sitting at home in slippers and pj's and eating chicken fried rice. And I'm pretty much done with it for the time being. I couldn't resolve the basepagename issue, so I reverted back to having to fill in the user's name as the first field. I'm leaving it to more powerful wiki'coders at this point. I think it is a vast improvement on the current template, and I hope that my work will be used to fix the current. -- Sk8 (T) 13:46, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I would be so happy with chicken fried rice about now. 13:47, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Thanks to the help of Jioruji, Warwick, and anyone else involved, we have fixed all the problems. User_talk:Jioruji_Derako#Spam_test_:P & User:Isk8/Copyright -- Sk8 (T) 19:35, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I can still claim credit because of LAME template! :D Gj anyways, that template needed a redo. (T/ ) 02:27, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Wishlist How's that thing working at the moment? Not sure if you're active in-game lately or not. Anyway, I've got a r9 max-damage inscribable War Axe if you want it, I'll happily sell it for slightly more then I can get from the merchant (which comes out to about 500g total). I'm not selling it to anyone else anytime soon, so claim dibs on it and it's yours whenever you happen to log on (in a few days or months, whatever). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:28, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Haven't had time to really get back to the game yet...I just logged in few mins ago to open long overdue birthday presents. But I can get on whenever. Probably won't be seriously playing until I get current Wiki issues and some other RL stuff resolved first. :War Axe would be nice. All the people who have stuff, it has been waiting a long time since I am notoriously bad at logging in to claim. Hehe. (T/ ) 05:31, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Haha, I already unloaded my garbage. 05:32, 6 March 2008 (UTC) About the whambulance on my talk please stop uploading Pokemon images; GW:SIGN to a lesser extent), I am going to ban you. You are not being a positive influence on the wiki by antagonizing others. Take some time to consider - what exactly are you accomplishing? Revenge? Spite? Satisfying your own ego? Why are you here if that's all you are going to do? Am I being skold at because I uploaded some Pokémon images? [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 15:45, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Much as I think of him as quite childish, Yikey has a point; he only reuploaded them once, because he wasnt sure why it was deleted. As far as I can see, he hasn't broken GW:SIGN, and yikey, she said if you do not stop she would. Admittedly, you do antagonise somtimes, but still.. I think of Yikey as a pretty ok guy. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) ( ) 15:47, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks warw. CONTINUED: Though my constant antagonizing of other (which I do for a reason. Most times.) I see no reason for you to antanogize ME with what exactly are you accomplishing? Revenge? Spite? Satisfying your own ego? Why are you here if that's all you are going to do?. If you ever noticed, I corrected dozens of grammar mistakes in articles, helped out some newbies and uploaded HELLA much monster images that were missing. While I could go read a book or do something else, mind you. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 15:51, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::Please calm down, I am quite shocked that entropy is going to ban you, surely that's a bit harsh. If Yikely stops uploading the images, then perhaps it can blow away. RT 22:04, 6 March 2008 (UTC) I overreacted. (T/ ) 02:11, 9 March 2008 (UTC) RT's Contest You need to choose your prize. I can't get my prizes until you pick yours. (Of course, I cen't get them anyway becasuse RT's never on when I am. But that's different matter) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 21:06, 8 March 2008 (UTC) recent update Ouch. No I really have no reason to log on Guild Wars anymore, other than getting wishlist stuff from ppls :( Hope you think about reversing some of these, ANet! (T/ ) 01:53, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :You didn't PvP anyway. >.> 02:16, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::It really fails. But as long as I have my sy-imbagon, I'm happy. :) Also, extremely late congratulations! — Nova — ( ) 02:48, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Join the club. :/ Lord Belar 04:12, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Ok, the imba WoD was fun for a little while. ::Ah, and I'm personally trying really hard to get back on the game! I'm really liking some of the skill reworks (Psychic Instability in particular), and I'd like to start playing around with them. Nerfs hurt, but most of them were warranted (Siphon Speed is the only one I'm really iffy on). Real Life is actually getting in the way for once. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:46, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::Siphon Speed's nerf was definitely warranted. Any snare that you can easily maintain on an entire TA team (or GvG split) is overpowered. 06:02, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 10:31, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Having not used Siphon for months now, that's the reason I wasn't sure on it. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 16:59, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Oh and besides all that...I just stayed up for the US release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. That was one hell of a night. Sure, I lost in the first round of the tournament, but...whatever. 10 hours of playing on custom stages "STAIRWAY2HEAVEN" (Ridley Fight theme) and "BOX" (Tetris Song A theme), kicking ass with Ike (GREAT - AETHEEER!), and pwning with Marth (CRITICAL HIT!) almost makes me forget the recent update. :) I don't think I will be back to GW anytime soon though. Don't worry, this won't cut into my Wiki time. (Yeah right :D) (T/ ) 06:14, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Just got Brawl myself; me and my brother promptly racked up ten hours of playtime, and beat the story mode. (which is very long for a fighting game, and totally awesome all the way through.) I was planning to kick ass with Pit, but turns out Lucario is really fun as well; strong attacks, quick attacks, both of which have great knockback; his up+B move is great for recovery, and he's even got a down+B counterattack move, which was always my favorite part of Marth and Roy from Melee. :If you have/get Wi-Fi, drop me a line, online multiplayer is going to be awesome. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:42, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::No items! Fox only! FINAL DESTINATION! I didn't reserve a copy of Brawl; my excitement pretty much vanished when I discovered non-original Nintendo characters would appear in it. Sonic is SEGA dammit. I'll pick it up in a month or two, I guess. 09:17, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::BRRRRAAAAWWWWLLLLLL!!!!! Lucky I pre-ordered it :P So far I've beaten Subspace Emissary in 9 playing hours (all in one day), and played 52 brawls w/ FOX (teh pwnage character)-- (Talk) ( ) 11:02, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::No spoilers! Fox only! FINAL DESTINATION! 11:11, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I smell obsessions >_>. No has wii, or any gaming machine (besides comp) for that matter. =( [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 11:24, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Same here. Well, I have a NES and SNES, but that's it. :P Lord Belar 20:36, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Have now unlocked almost all characters and every stage (I think). Also set a new personal record of 2,500 feet in Home Run Smash :P -- (Talk) ( ) 20:38, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::: There are 41 stages (including melee stages). And 2500ft isn't that much distance in HRC. Sounds like all of you are having fun, I'll pick it up when I get a chance :/ Cress Arvein(Talk) 21:38, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Personal record, mate. I don't play Home run smash religiously.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:35, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Hah...Dr. Mario 25,000+ ft is awesome video on YouTube. @Felix - you know that they had really really good reasons for putting in Snake. And it was the fault of Smash Bros. fans that they even included Sonic - he was the most popularly demanded "outsider"! You are missing out on damn fun game if that is the only complaint. Trust me, I was of the same mind initially, but I honestly could care less now that I have been playing. You won't even meet Snake unless you play SSU (I think?), and just because Sonic has 1 stage and a Meh character...well is that a reason to boycott the game? Bah. Suit yourself though. ::::::::::Besides, if there's anything you should REALLY be upset about...it is the fact that they don't have anyone from Final Fantasy included. Or Tales games. Or even Isaac! (how bout Geno too!) I mean, seriously, how could they miss that? :( Those were other super games. Who the hell played Kid Icarus on NES anyways? Or Ice Climbers? >.> (T/ ) 00:42, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Nobody, Entropy, but they were in previous Smash games, and they felt a need to return them to this game for a cheap character that they don't have to change any moves from last game for.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:44, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I have to wait till the 18th. Poor me >.> --Shadowcrest 00:48, 11 March 2008 (UTC) You misunderstand. I didn't buy it because I'm saving my money for Anime Central in May. It's some big geeky convention that my friends are forcing me to attend, it'll be my first one. The whole Sonic thing just killed my appetite for trailers and such. 00:50, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Oic. Well, admittedly I also stopped hanging on to every new post when I saw that too. Marco - Pit was in previous game? :S Ice Climbers still suck ass anyways, always did... (T/ ) 00:52, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::Obviously you've never been chain-thrown off Final Destination 5 times in a row by the 3rd highest ranked player in Minnesota. 00:55, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::Lol @ felix. I hate the ice climbers too :P --Shadowcrest 00:55, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::K don't laugh. He's a friend and dormmate of my brother, and it was one of the most miserable and humiliating experiences of my life. 00:56, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Mmhmm, so he's like that guy The World's Best Bowser Player? Or the "Pichu Master"? Right >.> A great player can turn a crappy character into a formidable foe, but that doesn't hide the fact that they inherently suck. I mean, come on - even fans of the unpopular characters, who fight well with them, often acknowledge that they aren't as good as what the prOs play with. (Other than Fox, bah) (T/ ) 00:57, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::No items! Fox only! Final Destination! As with any fighting game (or pseudo-fighting game) it can never be perfectly balanced; tiers will always develop. Look at Melty Blood or Guilty Gear. 00:59, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::You know what I always found interesting, is that you would think pros would want Items when playing as Fox. Sure, the Reflector is kickass even if you only use it offensively, but there are some things in game where it is just better than Z-Shield to reflect. (T/ ) 01:01, 11 March 2008 (UTC) NO! Zulu Inuoe 01:02, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It's a matter of pride. If they pick up or walk into even a single item, someone can say later "But you know, if that _____ hadn't been there, things might have turned out differently." Personally I like playing with items on Very Low, cuz lol- it's a game! 01:03, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I used to play with no items on Melee, but I've given up on that in Brawl. Items are a part of the game; how can I say I'm awesome at the game if I'm not using half of it? :::::::::I really like the changes to some of the characters, Falco's reflector is pretty awesome now. Really makes him feel like a little more then a Fox clone. And Sonic; uber-fast, fun and all, but I'm already seeing lots of people trying to use him well, and getting killed due to the lack of real power. Fox has sweet smash moves, Sonic just runs circles around people and racks up damage. Snake, on the other hand... too slow for my tastes, but he can be so fun if you use him right! I want to see someone get really good with him. :::::::::I think I've made Lucario, Ike, and Wolf as my three main characters now... Pit's fun as well, and Link/Toon Link are also better then they were before (imo). Who has a friend code they'd like to exchange? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:45, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I do! But be aware that I'm not exactly amazing at the game... How do you check your friend code though? -- (Talk) ( ) 21:12, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::When you first log onto Wi-Fi, it tells you your friend code... I haven't checked, but I'll bet you can also look up your own code somewhere in the "battle with friends" section. I would assume the option to add friends would be there as well, if it's not going off your Wii friend list (in which case, the friend code will be on the system menu somewhere). I'll look it up. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:31, 15 March 2008 (UTC) From your page GuildWiki:Requests for adminship Cress Arvein - as needed Shadowcrect - as needed Warwick - Migraine Are you calling me a migrane?? :( /offensetake.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:50, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :In fact, I am so offended by you doing this that I am going to nominate you for no'BANNING'! I hope you dont mind me editing your userpage. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:52, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::Okay then, sorry for that Entropy. The urge to fake-ban you was too strong to resist! =P. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:06, 10 March 2008 (UTC) You see, you are starting to irritate me like this. Those are my personal notes; all I say by that is that "I am confused and this is giving me headache." I don't know what to make of it, what to decide. All I'm doing now is watching and observing. Don't be offended, Maywick. (T/ ) 00:42, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :I call her Femwick. 00:48, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm not offended, =P. I was actually only joking; Hence the fake ban tag (I had it deleted) --May on laptop, 14:54, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Madness Getting tired of Brawl??? Blasphemy!!-- (Talk) ( ) 10:54, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Madness? This is Brawl!!! reanor 14:09, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Your Userpage Is broken? Zulu Inuoe 01:36, 15 March 2008 (UTC)